Castanet!
by AoiKapi
Summary: Based off the musical Oklahoma! Hikari is a farm girl living in Castanet, who is yet to find love. Can her friend the Wizard fix that? Or will a sinister farmhand ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, this is my story in honor of Valentines Day. Late I know, but it took me awhile to get it all done. It is based off of the musical Oklahoma! so the plot is not my own, and neither are the characters. Those belong to Natsume. This isn't completely 100% accurate to the plot of Oklahoma! but it really didn't work otherwise. Anyway, enjoy this story, I wrote it just for enjoyment and for anyone who loves fluffy romance. So sit back, grab a coffee and enjoy.**

ACT I

The sound of birds chirping filled the already hot summer morning. Bassoon Farm slept under the blanket of heat, quiet, with only a few of the animals awake. The cows mooed lazily in their barn and the wind was just barely stirring up a breeze, but not enough to break the heat.

"Hikari. Hikari! Get up!" Finn squeaked, bouncing lightly on Hikari's sleeping form. "Tomorrow is the Festival Picnic!"

"Why do I care if it's tomorrow…" Hikari mumbled, still half asleep.

The little harvest sprite bounced faster, "You need to help prepare! It's already past seven!"

Hikari opened her eyes. Drat, she needed to get her chores done so she could set up the grounds for the party. Why hadn't Finn awaken her sooner?

She leaped out of bed and took a very quick shower, dressed in a light summer outfit of shorts and a tee with boots and made a quick breakfast of toast with homemade jam.

"Finn! You could have woken me up sooner!" Hikari yelled as she bolted out the door, watering can in tow.

"You would have completely killed me!" he replied, following her.

Hikari watered her corn stalks and tomato plants. She picked a few ripe honeydew melons and set them in the kitchen, planning to give them to somebody later on. A couple cherry trees brimmed with fruit, ready to be picked. Hikari did so and checked on the coffee bean trees. Already she was sweating and she hadn't even milked Aria and Lyric, her cows. The silkworm silk wasn't completely done yet but the chickens had laid a few eggs, Hikari stuck those in her basket.

"Don't forget." Finn flitted around the busy farm girl, "You need to go the Fugue Forest and try and find one of those mushrooms."

Hikari huffed and wiped her forehead, "Finn, you really should have woken me sooner."

In the woods, the pair welcomed the shade, which blotted out the stifling heat of summer. Finn drifted lazily behind Hikari as she maneuvered her way through the forest. The thicket of trees broke to make a path sometimes, but Hikari knew that the elusive Fugue Mushroom grew in the dense part of the trees, in the shade where it must suspect nobody will find it. She needed one for a new recipe she wanted to make.

Up ahead in the deeper part of the forest, Hikari spotted it, the blue mushroom with pink polka dots growing under a nearby tree. She walked toward it, her feet crunching on leaves below. Another crunching of feet could be heard too, and it was defiantly close, but she didn't mind it. Hikari reached for the precious mushroom.

Another hand grabbed hold of the mushroom just as Hikari did, the two grabbing hold of each other's hands. Hikari's light brown eyes followed up the persons arm, it was covered by long black sleeves and a loose blue coat.

Her eyes met those of Wizard, the local "fortune teller" as some liked to say. Hikari had helped him quite a bit in the past, and could say the magical being was defiantly her friend of sorts. His bi-colored eyes met hers shyly, one a deep green and the other a bright yellow. White-grey hair framed his tanned face and swept over a strange white tattoo under his yellow eye. One lock of hair was longer than the rest and braided, held by a piece of cloth.

"Oh… I'm so…sorry…" Wizard spoke quietly, looking away. His people skills weren't the best.

"Don't worry about it." Hikari said, smiling at the Wizard, "You can take it, I know how much you like these."

Wizard hesitated, "No… You can take it…"

Hikari raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You sure, Wiz? I know you have some strange obsession with these mushrooms."

"Ah… It's not… strange. I really… am more strangely… obsessed with the stars…"

Finn shook his head, "Hikari this guy is weird." But she brushed him off. Sure, he was quirky, but he may just be the sweetest boy she has met in all of Castanet. Not to mention the fact that he was totally sexy. Oh snap out of it Hikari! She flushed at some of the thoughts that popped into her head.

"You really can take it." She tried again, "I don't need it too badly, I just wanted to make a pie out of it."

Wizard stared at her, "A pie…? You can't make… a pie out of that…"

Hikari crossed her arms, "And why not Great and Powerful Wizard?"

"I… don't like your sarcasm…"

Hikari backed off a bit, but still teased, "Oh come on your Wizardlyness, you can give me that little mushroom, can't you?"

Wizard looked a bit taken aback by her, he had never had a girl flirt with him, and he defiantly didn't know it when he saw it. His cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Do you… want it…?" he asked.

Hikari pouted a little, why didn't he understand that she was just flirting a little? Just poking a bit of fun. Loosen him up a bit so maybe he would want to go to the Festival Picnic tomorrow. He could ask her, she would say yes.

"Nah, you can take it." Hikari picked the mushroom and handed it to the Wizard. Their hands touched again, Hikari wanted to prolong the contact, but Wizard slowly drew his hand away. A slight breeze ruffled the forest, the two standing alone, neither meeting the others gaze.

"Be seeing you." Hikari said lamely, turning away slowly.

"You…too…"

And the two went their separate ways. Finn popped up beside Hikari.

"He sure is odd." He remarked. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Finn."

"Why not?" Finn buzzed, "Cuz he didn't ask you to the Festival?"

"Shut up Finn." Hikari snapped, but the anger slid away and she found herself wondering about the mysterious Wizard.

Hikari returned to her farm to get a few things before setting up the Festival. She unloaded a few herbs she had found and decided to change her clothes before heading to Flute Fields. She was a little worried that she would be the only single girl in town at the Festival tomorrow night. This worry escalated, what if nobody bid on her basket? She spent so much time growing and preparing the perfect ingredients. She was Castanets' farmer, why wouldn't anyone want the buy her picnic basket? She's not a bad chef like Maya…

"Tell me about this Festival, Hikari." Finn asked, "Why are you worried?"

"I already told you, Finn." She said, "Each bachelorette in town makes a picnic basket to be auctioned and the bachelors of the town have the opportunity to bid on which one they want, whoever wins each basket gets to eat with the girl who made it."

"And this is so bad…?"

"Finn, this festival is basically getting a date! The boyfriend buys the girlfriend's basket and with it a romantic date which usually leads to proposal which leads to marriage and that's how babies are made!"

"Calm down Hikari, someone will defiantly buy your basket."

Hikari sighed, "Maybe…" it was time to go set up the church square. She packed her rucksack and headed off to Flute Fields.

The heat had only gotten worse since the morning, now at the early afternoon it was positively sweltering. Hikari wished she had time to swim, the water was perfect at this time of year.

On her way she met up with Marlin, a new ranch hand who worked at Horn Ranch. He was wearing his usual white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Despite being somewhat ruggedly handsome, he scared Hikari a little. There just was something not right about him.

"Hey, Hikari." He waved and smiled. Hikari shrunk back instinctively.

"Hi." She replied meekly.

Marlin approached her, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

"You look mighty beautiful today." He said, kissing her hand, "If I so say so myself."

Hikari knew what was coming next, but hoped she was just becoming insane.

Marlin smiled the creepiest pedo-smile ever, "You wanna come with me to the Festival? I promise a very… nice time"

Oh please no oh please no oh please no oh please no. No. Wait, Hikari stopped her wild thoughts for a moment, she didn't have a date, and Marlin was new to Castanet. He didn't know everyone and he was probably lonely. But he is so scary! She fought with herself. Stop it Nice Hikari, Smart Hikari says do NOT go with the scary guy!

Hikari swallowed and twisted the end of her tee shirt, "I guess so."

Marlin's smile widened, "Excellent, see you later then." And he kissed her on the cheek. Hikari gagged, he smelled awful, like sweat and cow and other animals that have never bathed. Yuck!

She was first to Flute Fields, with Luna close behind. Luna loved boys, all boys, no matter what. Once more she loved flirting with those boys. All of them. It certainly was a wonder why she was practically engaged to Gill, the stuffy and uptight son of the mayor.

"Oh Hikari, Gill came back to Castanet yesterday! He gave me this lovely ring!" she held out her finger to show off a pale pink crystal ring.

"It's beautiful."

"Oh and Luke gave me this one!" she held out the other hand to reveal a blue crystal ring.

"Why did he do that?" Hikari asked.

"He and I have been having such a good time together…" Luna mused.

"Luna! Aren't you practically engaged to Gill?" Hikari exclaimed.

Luna shrugged, "Not practically…"

"Well you have to choose! Don't you love Gill?"

"Of course! There's nobody like Gill!" Luna said clasping her hands in front of her.

"Then why not Gill?" Hikari asked.

"But there's nobody like Luke either!"

"Who do you like more?" Hikari asked, now getting frustrated.

"Whichever one I'm with!" Luna giggled.

Hikari began to notice more people arriving to set up the Festival. Gill over saw it like usual and the others set up the lights and the auction podium. The fields gleamed in the afternoon sun on the working townsfolk. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Hikari even let her confusion and worry slip away with the festival cheer.

That is until Selena sashayed onto the scene. She was wearing her usual outfit, which wasn't really much, and looked quite pleased as she headed over to where Hikari was setting down blankets.

"Hikari!" she greeted loudly so everyone in the square could hear perfectly.

Hikari smiled at her friend, "Hi Selena. How's it going-?"

"Oh my goddess! I just got a date to the Festival! Want to know who?" she asked excitedly.

"I get the feeling you're going to tell me no matter what I answer."

Selena giggled, "Wizard! He's such a cutie don't you think?"

Hikari's smile fell, replaced by a gloomy expression. "Oh, well that's…nice."

Selena didn't seem to notice her friend's sadness and decided to go brag to someone else.

Phoebe and Kathy, two of Castanets most eligible bachelorettes approached Hikari. Phoebe spoke first, pushing her round framed red glasses up a little. She invents all sorts of things, and she's always tinkering with something.

"Hey, Hikari." She smiled at her. Kathy smiled too, but it was a guilty smile.

"Sorry that Selena got there first."

Hikari's eyes widened, "Got where? Oh the Wizard?"

Kathy inspected her nails nervously, "I know how much he means to you…"

"To me? The Wizard? No, no!" Hikari started nervously, "I don't like the Wizard like _that_."

"But we thought…" Phoebe trailed off at the sight of Hikari's expression.

"No! I'm not in love with the Wizard!" she snarled angrily, "I'm going home!"

Hikari did just that. She stormed home angrily. But now she was even more confused about her feelings. Not like she had feelings for that strange Wizard. That strange, totally adorable Wizard. Nope, Hikari shook her head, she certainly did not love him. Not at all. She was going to the Festival with Marlin anyway. It isn't ok to just want every boy, Hikari thought. Besides, Selena has him. They can have their fun, she didn't care. So why did it hurt her so much?

Evening was beginning now, and the sun was lowering in the clear summer sky. The summer heat dropped steadily, replaced by a cool breezy evening. Luna sat on the dock, dangling her bare feet into the ocean below. Toby, the fisherman's son sat a ways away, fishing as usual and watching the sunset.

Luke sat beside Luna, his feet tucked up under him. He smiled at her, brash as usual. She smiled back, and moved her hand on top of his. The two gazed at each other in that gooey romantic way that is awkward for anyone watching the scene.

Especially when that onlooker is the mayor, who just so happens to be Gill's father.

"What? Luna!" he exclaimed in an uncharacteristic high voice, "What about m-my son! How could you?"

The couple sprung apart quickly, causing Luke to fall into the ocean.

"I'm not- It isn't!" Luna sputtered frantically.

"You had better propose to him!" Hamilton screeched, "Propose to Luke and stop leading my poor son on! He's so fragile!"

"Wha- No!" Luna tried to explain.

Luke swam away in a hurry from the scene, losing his bandana along the way.

"I'll tell Gill about this!" the mayor threatened.

Luna crossed her arms, "You wouldn't if you loved him!"

"You're the one cheating! I'm protecting him!" Mayor Hamilton shot back, crossing his arms as well over his large frame, "You best stay away!"

"You aren't my father!" Luna cried, storming past the mayor in a huff, disappearing into tailoring store.

Toby's fishing line snagged something in the water. Thinking it was fish, Toby reeled it up, only to find Luke's damp bandana.

"Hm…" the fisher thought to himself, "No bonito here."

And he cast the bandana back in the sea.

Wizard sat quietly in his little home, he never really had lived anywhere else, and he liked it fine. His desk was cluttered, yet organized in such a way that he knew where everything was. Bookshelves lined the walls, stuffed with books and, the smell of coffee hung in the air. He looked into the crystal ball on the table before him, sipping coffee from a dark blue mug.

In its swirling interior the face of Hikari appeared, smiling warmly off to an unseen object, her face in profile to the Wizard. A small smile flickered across the Wizards face, softened, happy. Then the image of Marlin, that farmhand, he was talking. The Wizard watched the tiny people within the crystal ball, Marlin kissing Hikari's hand, her smiling and nodding.

No… Wizard thought, his crystal ball never lied, but somehow he wouldn't believe that Hikari is in love with Marlin. No way, no how.

"What…is this feeling?" he wondered, pausing to close a book in front of him, "Why is it so…painful?"

He decided that the only way to find out was to ask the only other immortal being who would talk to him, Witch. Peering into the crystal ball, the cause of such misery he felt, he chanted an old incantation.

Witch's annoyed face appeared in the ball, distorted by the spherical shape of the device. "What?"

"I…need assistance…" Wizard began, hesitant, "It's about…Hikari…"

The Witch facepalmed, then opened her brilliant orange eyes, "Lemme guess, you turned her into a frog. Do it yourself, I'm not helping…"

"No…" Wizard interrupted, "She is going… to the… Festival… with Marlin…"

"And?"

"I don't… like it… I feel upset…My thoughts are erratic…"

Witch raised her eyebrows, then sighed, "Oh no…"

"What…?"

"You fell in love with Hikari." Witch replied as if the Wizard had just forgotten.

Wizard tilted his head, "I don't…"

Witch leaned in closer so her face magnified in the crystal ball, "What do you feel?"

"I can't… think as I usually do… Everything…is so jumbled in my head."

"Yeah you defiantly are in love." Witch replied, "You are jealous that Hikari is going to the Festival with Marlin."

"So what… do I…?" Wizard didn't know how to deal with this new emotion.

"Forget it." Witch said curtly, "She's mortal. Unlike you."

Wizard thought about this, can one just let these feelings go? If it were that simple then why did everyone always want him to tell their love fortunes? Love is so superfluous, so silly. It kills, it cuts like a razor, it turns even the smartest of people into a fool. Wizard knew one thing, he was a scholar, not a lover. He didn't have the desire to partake in a mortal's biggest downfall.

But he could not forget Hikari…

"I know… thanks…" Wizard broke connection with the Witch. Lifting the almost-empty coffee cup to his lips, he turned in his chair. He stood, and grabbed his cloak, put the cup in the little kitchen sink, and left his home.

Hikari was outside in her garden, watching the sunset over the ocean. She had a cake baking in the oven and at the moment, was picking more cherries. Plucking the little red berries, she thought more and more about the Festival. Marlin scared her, but she couldn't say no now. Even if she could…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure in blue approaching in the fading light. The twilight reflected off his silvery hair, making it an orange color. He never looked so beautiful…

"Hi, Wizard." Hikari greeted, not turning to meet him directly.

"Hello…" Wizard replied, it was now or never. He turned to face her, "Are you going… to the Festival… with Marlin…?"

Hikari suddenly felt angry, now he was going to man up and ask her? To little too late Mr. Wizard!

"Yes. What is it to you?" she replied shortly, making sure her act of looking away was exaggerated.

"Just… curious… People probably though… I was…"

Hikari saw his expression of forlornness, "Why does it matter?"

Wizard shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"It really isn't like I was going with you." Hikari said, "We wouldn't want people talking about us, now would we?"

He tilted his head, "Why…? Do you think people would…?"

Hikari shrugged, "Oh you know how it is in a land like this where everyone knows everyone else. People gossip, spread rumors, talk smack. People would say we are in love."

"Oh… Well…" Wizard replied, "Won't people… think you love…Marlin?"

Hikari smiled at him, "No of course not. And even if they did it wouldn't be as interesting to gossip about than if it were us. Farmers date all the time, but farmers don't really date magical beings."

Wizard felt something he had never felt before, a pang in his heart. He didn't like it.

"Makes sense… I have to go…" with that, the Wizard turned around and headed to the Fugue Forest.

Hikari watched him go, worried.

Finn popped up beside her, "He is really odd, but he seems to like you."

"Oh shut up Finn!" Hikari dropped her cherry basket where she stood and pulled on her rucksack, which had been sitting next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Goddess."

Wizard walked into the Fugue Forest, not for any reason in particular, just to walk. He heard that people take walks when they needed to clear their head. And there wasn't a head that needed more clearing than that of the Wizard. He walked quietly through the forest, not really looking at anything, maybe this is how one finds a Fugue Mushroom.

A man appeared out of the thick trees, facing Wizard. He was tall, muscular, with black curly hair. One piece of the hair hung in front of his forehead and he had a severe chin. Wizard knew this man, he was the source of his pain. The pain he wished to rid.

"Hello, Wizard." Marlin greeted, smiling, "Funny I'd see you here."

" Hello…" Wizard fixed his gaze on Marlin.

Marlin crossed his arms, "I saw you. With her."

Wizard's eyes widened a little, he tried to conceal his emotions, lest Marlin use them against him.

"And I don't really like it…" Marlin stepped closer, staring at the Wizard. They were eye to eye, blue to green and yellow.

"I… don't think…" Wizard began. Marlin scowled at him.

"Listen here, Wiz! You don't go NEAR Hikari, got it? If you try anything at all…"

Marlin was now nose to nose with the Wizard, he grabbed his long silvery braid, holding him captive.

"You won't be alive to tell the tale."

Hikari returned from the Harvest Goddess spring by nightfall. In the cozy light of her lamp, she set the item she had obtained in front of her on the table. She scooted her chair in and stared at the little bag of smelling salts before her. The Goddess had assured her that all would be revealed to her if she smelled the salts.

Hikari leaned over the salts and took a deep breath in, smelling them. They smelled herbal and strong, with just a hint of floral notes.

She rested her head on her hands, taking in the smell of the salts…

Her home was different, bigger and brighter, not so ramshackle and rundown. The kitchen was clean, the big bed was made, everything looked cozier. She was sitting at her kitchen table, but across from her sat the Wizard, actually smiling at her, something that was very rare for him.

Hikari was smiling too, happy. The sun shone down on Bassoon Farm, bathing the crops in a healthy glow. Everything just looked better, brighter.

Clearer.

Wizard held out his hand to Hikari, and she took it. As she did she saw the ring on her finger, and the ring on his too. No words were said, but she knew what he was saying. Come on, dear, it is time for us to work together as a team, as a couple.

Hikari couldn't stop smiling. She then noticed a picture over the fireplace, her and Wizard in the Celesta church. Clothed in a gown and tuxedo, the two where holding hands and smiling out of the wooden frame.

The pair left the house, Hikari with a watering can, and Wizard with a basket and a bag of seeds. The sunshine seemed to welcome them outside, and the cows too, mooed happily. Nothing seemed out of place.

As they worked, the scene changed, the clouds that drifted above began to cover the sun, and the breeze became a harsh wind. The gales of wind swept through the farm, attempting to blow it to the ground it seemed. Animals began to panic, running around the farm, smashing crops, knocking down tree saplings.

Hikari held onto Wizard's hand tightly as rain began to fall. Before them stood Marlin, crazed and starting to get drenched in the rain. He held his knife, a regular ranchers knife used for cutting ropes and feed. Hikari immediately tried to run, but her feet would not move. Wizard stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at the intruder. Marlin scowled, and grabbed Wizard by the top of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Try as he might, Wizard could not recite any incantation, any spell to free himself.

They were now soaked by the rain, Marlin with his hold on Wizard, and Hikari struggling. Marlin held the knife up to Wizard's throat, pressing the wet blade against his tanned skin. Hikari tried to run, to punch Marlin and wrench the knife from his grasp. But still she was paralyzed.

Marlin raised the knife and plunged it deep into the Wizard's chest.

Hikari screamed, but no sound came out. Her husband fell to the ground, a look of terror on his usually calm visage. Facedown, he collapsed.

Wizard was dead, laying in a pool of his own blood. The rain poured down on the horror scene, making the oozing blood run down the grass.

Marlin attached the bloody knife to his belt and advanced towards Hikari. She struggled even more, but to no avail. Taking her hand, he removed the wedding ring forcefully from her finger and threw it far out into the pasture. He then kissed her sloppily, his rough, calloused hands grabbing her shoulders roughly. When he broke the kiss he picked her up bridal style. She was carried into the house, where he threw her on the bed roughly, and began to tear away her soaked clothes…

Hikari screamed, bolt upright in her seat at the kitchen table. The salts lay in front of her in their little bag, just where she left him. She glanced at the fireplace to make sure there wasn't a photo of her and Marlin. There wasn't. There was only one of her parents. Breathing a sigh of relief, she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Hikari!" Finn squeaked wildly from under the table. He buzzed up and sat in front of her, "What happened?"

Hikari's tried to slow her breathing, "I love him."

"Who?" Finn flailed about like a fish out of water, "Who do you love?"

But Hikari had already dashed off to the bathroom to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second (and last) act of Castanet! since the original play was split into two acts. Hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far. One thing I will point out is that I chose Marlin to be Jud because I like all the bachelors from Animal Parade and didn't have it in me to make any of them the creepy antigonist. That and Marlin gives me the creeps and he stole Celia from my character in HM DS. I'll never forgive him... Ok that's enough from me. Enjoy the end of Castanet! **

ACT II

Dressed in a simple summer dress in a light violet, Hikari pulled on a headband and put on a little mascara and eyeliner. She never wore makeup, so Finn was surprised at her obvious attention to her appearance.

"Why the… frill?" Finn asked from a little coffee mug that Hikari had filled with hot water that he used as a hot tub.

Hikari pointedly ignored him and primped a little more. It was still morning, and the festival wasn't going to start soon, but it was better safe than sorry. She did her chores, feeding and watering and decided to put the finishing touches to her picnic basket, like adding two slices of coffee cake.

Finn smiled knowingly at the dessert, knowing who exactly it was made for. There was only one boy in town who basically lived off of coffee.

Around noon, Hikari began to feel nervous. She paced, drummed her fingers on the table, glanced out the window every five minutes. A part of her wanted Marlin to get sick, very very sick so she could not go with him. It had been planned perfectly; she would get notice of Marlin having an awful illness, and of course send her warmest regards and a basket of muffins. Then she would find the Wizard and tearfully confess her undying love, and he would confess his, and they would kiss passionately until it made everyone a bit uncomfortable, and then he would propose and of course she would say "YES"…

A sharp knock on the door broke Hikari's reverie. Marlin had arrived.

The fields looked beautiful in the already fading light of day, with the candles just starting to be lit. The flower boats were ready and the auction table was set up for the evening. Mayor Hamilton greeted everyone with a warm handshake, except Luna, whom he scowled at angrily.

Hikari arrived on Marlin's arm, looking simply beautiful in her dress and makeup. And Marlin beamed, looking happier than anyone had ever seen him. Hikari spotted Selena, dressed in a strapless orange sarong dress and looking, admittedly, hot. Any man would want her.

This beautiful girl was holding the arm of the Wizard. Dressed in a black button down shirt and khaki pants, along with his usual cloak and boots, the Wizard looked hot as the summer day. Hikari found herself blushing as he glanced at her from the corner of his yellow eye.

In the meantime, everyone crowded around the auction podium, eager for dinner with their dates. Mayor Hamilton waddled up the steps of the wooden platform and smiled.

"I'll now commence the auction! First up is Phoebe's basket! Any bidders?"

And so it went. Phoebe's basket was bought by Calvin, Owen bought Kathy's, and so on. When Luna's came up, Hikari suspected that it a fierce war would break out between the mayor's son and the brash carpenters apprentice.

Gill bid, but Luke did not. He bid on Selena of all people, who dropped the Wizard's arm and ran off to him without a second thought.

Then came my basket, one of the last ones up. Marlin raised his arm and bid before the mayor could even announce it.

"Twenty G!"

"Thirty G…!"

Heads turned to the source of the counter bid. Wizard, his face set with determination. Hikari's heart fluttered a little at the sight.

Marlin scowled, "Thirty-five G!"

"Forty…!"

"Forty-five!"

"Fifty…!"

"Sixty!" Marlin began to turn purple with anger. He shot a nasty look at the Wizard, like he was the very bane of his existence.

A flicker of panic crossed Wizard's face. Not that he hadn't prepared for this, he just hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"Seventy-five!" he bid. The crowd went silent.

"Seventy-five! Going once…twice…"

Marlin looked as if he wanted to say something. Wizard bit his lip.

"Sold!" Mayor Hamilton handed the basket to Wizard and began to start the next bid.

Out on one of the picnic blankets, Hikari sat on her knees under the cherry tree with Wizard right behind. He held the basket triumphantly, smiling at her.

"I…won."

Hikari giggled, "You sure did. How did you manage to outbid him so well?"

Wizard shrugged, "I… acquired extra money…"

"How?" Hikari shifted her legs to the side so they wouldn't go numb.

Again he hesitated, scratching the back of his head, "I sold…something…"

Hikari gasped, "You didn't! Wizard! You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to…had to…"

"What was it? Don't tell me it was your telescope!"

Wizard looked away. Hikari knew she was correct. "You're a wizard! Couldn't you have just magicked more money?"

He looked shocked now, "I'm not a…bad wizard… That sort of magic… black magic… is for warlocks and ghouls…"

Hikari flushed, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to offend him.

"I'm sorry…" He looked up at the sound of her apology.

"It's…ok…"

They ate dinner, sandwiches and egg salad, and ate the coffee cake. Hikari even packed a thermos of coffee for him, much to his delight. He was sitting with his legs crossed, eating coffee cake and drinking coffee, the very sight of a caffeine addict.

"I like…the taste of coffee…"

Hikari smiled at him. By now the sun was already under the horizon. In the gentle light of the lanterns, the Wizard's face was illuminated in a warm glow. He was staring at the sky, where the first of the stars were just becoming visible against the darkening sky.

"Wizard?" Hikari asked, leaning toward him. He looked away from the sky. Completely motivated by his attention, Hikari went on, "Would you ever tell me your real name?"

Wizard looked back to the sky, "Orion is clear tonight…"

Hikari leaned in more, "Is it something to do with space? Like Star or Nova?"

Again he tore his glance from the heavens. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes intently, "A wizard… cannot reveal his name… Those who know… can control us…"

Hikari pursed her lips in annoyance, but the Wizard continued, "But… I'd like you to know my name… If you have feelings for me… I'd like to share it…"

He leaned in, hands still on her shoulders, still intent. Hikari opened her mouth to reply, to tell him how much that meant…

Marlin stood before the couple, blue eyes blazing with crazed anger. He held a familiar knife in his fist. Hikari's eyes widened. "Wizard, you have to leave! He's going to…"

"Dance time!" the mayor called to the couples on their blankets. Everyone started to gather in pairs to the clearing in front of the auction podium, ready. Hikari grabbed Wizard's hand and ran amidst the crowd, placing a hand on his shoulder, and holding the other hand. He put his arm awkwardly at her waist. The other couples were ready to dance, even Ruth and her useless husband, who always fought.

The mayor dropped the needle on the record player, and a slow dance began. Everyone began to dance slowly, their steps just right, in perfect time to the music like they had been born to dance. Hikari tried to keep up with the Wizard, who led her slowly through the exposition of the piece.

"How do you know how to dance?" she asked, incredulous.

Wizard cracked a smile, "I know this song… Waltz of the Flowers…"

Hikari followed the slow dance, keeping her feet in time to the music. Marlin was trying to fight through the crowds, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Gill lead Luna in the dance, he was an expert, as was she. With all of the other couples preoccupied with their own dancing and love, he decided it was a good time. As the harp solo came to a close, he whispered, "Luna, will you marry me?"

Luna gasped, surprised, "Gill! I- I… Yes!"

The last few notes of the harp sounded, perfectly in time and beautiful, the rest of the instruments joined in, beginning the waltz.

"I love you, Luna"

The music picked up, faster with a more definite waltz meter, which the Wizard led Hikari in perfectly. One, two three, one two three…

"This dance is old…" he said, "One of the first ones I learned…"

Hikari tried to keep up as the Wizard twirled her around, her purple dress flaring in the breeze. The Wizard's cloak whirled with him, the two spinning together in the breeze. He helped her do a sort of jump and they switched directions.

Hikari began to get the rhythm down as the music hit a high point, with more sound building on. Their dancing synchronized beautifully, stepping to and fro, back and forth.

"You're a really great dancer." She said. Wizard smiled at her.

"You aren't too bad yourself…"

Around ten the Festival was over. The blankets were packed up and everyone went back home. Tonight had been so beautiful, with the stars and the fireflies lighting up the dark summer night.

"How was it?" Finn asked as Hikari entered her house. He had decided to visit the Goddess for some reason on this night, rather than bother Hikari.

"It was… amazing…" Hikari was in a trance. She hummed some of the music and twirled across the kitchen floor. Finn found himself pressed against Hikari's chest and twirled as she danced with him.

"Wow… Um… You must have had fun with Marlin then."

Hikari stopped, releasing Finn. He would have been dropped had he not been able to fly. The girl rushed over to the window, she could see a dark figure heading toward the door.

"Marlin!" she said, "No, not Marlin! Oh no, no, no!"

A crisp knock sounded. Hikari didn't want to open the door. She would never open…

The door swung open, revealing Marlin in all of his crazed glory. He shook his head in anger, approaching her with determination.

"Hello, Marlin." Hikari greeted him nervously. He looked unamused.

"Hikari." He grabbed her wrists, "I need you to tell me something."

She nodded, scared. His eyes seemed to pierce her, burn her.

"Do you love me?" he asked desperately, "Do you?"

She didn't answer right away. She knew the wrong answer was both yes and no. But there wasn't a choice to be made.

"No. I'm sorry, Marlin."

His eyes widened in hurt, then anger took over, "I see…" He held her wrists above her head and shoved her into the wall behind them. Her head crashed into the wood, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Listen here," he leaned against her struggling form, "I didn't think it would become this much of a problem…"

"Marlin! Let me go!" Hikari writhed against him, but he only smiled.

"I like when you do that."

Hikari stopped. She tried to think of a way to escape, but he spoke again, this time his tone had changed.

"I know we have our differences," he said, "but if I can't have you, nobody can."

Hikari narrowed her toffee brown eyes, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I would." He replied dangerously, "I wouldn't mind killing you if I couldn't have you to myself."

Fear coursed through Hikari's body. The reality hit her over the head like she had been punched. She could die. Now.

"Now what was that about you promising to love me forever?" Marlin said with malice. Hikari looked up through her bangs.

"I was just saying how I'll never promise!" she kicked him in the shin, hard enough to make him let go. As soon as he did she ran.

"Get back here!" he called, "I'll get you!"

Hikari ran to Harmonica Town, to one person she knew would help.

Wizard was sitting at his desk, as per usual, reading a book. His intent was maybe that reading a book would help him with his confusing emotions. Feelings he never remembered feeling before rose within him, making his head spin. He loved his solitude, it was so easy to be alone, just to read and learn as he did with no other sort of distraction. But there was _something_…

For the first time in his life, he didn't like the solitude as much. It closed him in, and he felt lonely. For the first time, the solitary Wizard was lonely.

He decided to call the Witch on the crystal ball again, just for some guidance. She was so much better at this emotion stuff.

"Vi…" Wizard used her real name to call her, startling the Witch Princess. This also tipped her off that this was important business.

"What now?" she huffed, running a hand through her hair, "I'm busy."

"No… you aren't…" he pointed out, knowing because when he "called" her she was sitting at her table eating bon-bons. That pissed her off.

"What happened between you and Missy Mortal Pants? She rejected you already?"

Wizard felt a little offended that Witch would automatically think that he ruined a relationship. He wasn't that stupid when it came to people…

"No…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "She hasn't been…able to yet…"

Witch cackled a very witchy cackle (appropriately) and smirked, "Still too shy? Oh, you are a scream!"

Wizard blushed a deep red against his tanned skin so that even that strange tattoo under his eye had a tinge of pink. He turned away and cancelled the calling spell and the laugher of the Witch dissipated.

Hikari approached the house at the edge of town quickly. She knocked frantically, surprised to see it opened by a very flushed Wizard, who was equally as surprised that Hikari had come to his home.

Hikari tried to catch her breath, "I need… to come in…"

Wizard led her inside without a word. She sat on his messily made bed, panting from her run. She glanced at the door as if it were about to come and eat her.

"What happened?" Wizard asked, sitting back at his desk. Hikari shivered.

"He… threatened me." She began to sob, "He s-said he would k-kill me if I d-don't promise to love him."

Wizard's eyes widened, he was not used to emotion like this. The only crying he had ever even dealt with was with Witch when a mortal man rejected her many years ago. And comforting her was not really something he had to do, he just sat and let her bawl until she fell asleep on his bed. However, Hikari was different. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew that comfort would just have to be something he worked on, for her sake.

"I don't like that…"

Hikari continued to cry. In an attempt to help, Wizard got up and sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her with a sad smile, in hopes that he could help.

She inched closer and leaned on him, burying her face in his shoulder, staining the Wizard's blue cloak with tears.

Wizard pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her shoulders boldly. Immediately he wondered if he was going too far, but she reacted positively, clutching his arm as sobs racked her body.

A great thought came to the Wizard, he realized that Hikari had gone to him for guidance. She chose him as her first person to seek when she needed comfort, and she was willing to let her emotions out around him. And somehow, he was not afraid of emotion from her. He loved her for it, in fact.

"Hikari…" Wizard put his other arm around her and turned her to face him. She tried to hide her face, but the Wizard placed a hand on her reddened cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I love you." He said, finally. The feeling of saying it to her felt so good, until he realized that she had not responded. A sinking feeling began to fill the Wizard with despair. Had he gone to fast? Had he intruded on a strict friend zone?

Hikari smiled from behind her tears, "I-I love you too, Wizard."

And Wizard leaned in to kiss her. Hikari's eyes widened a little at the uncharacteristic boldness on the Wizard's part, but she leaned into it, loving every second.

The normally full mind of the Wizard went utterly blank as the two kissed. Hikari had wrapped her arms around his neck, playing a little with his silver hair. When they broke the kiss after Goddess knows how long, both were beaming.

"I've realized something…" Wizard said, twisting the long braid he wore around his finger, "I never thought I would have love… I never had it at all… until I met you…"

Hikari blushed deeper than she ever had at his words. She never saw this side of Wizard, not until now.

Finn whizzed into the room, "Hikari I was looking everywhere… woah!"

The new couple was kissing quite happily when the little sprite decided it was a good time to intrude. Finn began spazzing out, eyes wide.

"Wha-? Ah-? Tha-? Eez-! No-? Urk-!"

"I don't speak that language…" Wizard remarked, breaking the kiss reluctantly and staring at a now completely crazed Finn.

"You can see me? How? I thought-!"

"I'm magical… remember?" Wizard said. Hikari giggled.

Finn stopped freaking out a little, "Oh… right…"

Wizard wrapped his arms around Hikari, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Summer and autumn slipped by since then. Prosperity had bloomed in Castanet, as well as love. Gill and Luna had married and moved in together. Selena found out she was pregnant with Luke's child, and the two were living peacefully in the Garmon Mine District. Everyone was so happy, but something was off. Still, nobody paid that any mind, the good times were too good to miss.

Wizard and Hikari were to be married soon, on Winter twenty-first, the longest night of the year, when the stars are at their most beautiful. Hikari found her little ranch home cluttered with girls as she got ready for her wedding, all of them helping her as she got ready. Selena was doing Hikari's makeup, as Kathy and Phoebe snooped.

"What's this?" Kathy held up a book with an eye on it, "It's written in gibberish."

"Magic book."

Phoebe looked at some of the gadgets that the Wizard had moved into Hikari's cozy little ranch home.

"He sure has a lot of notes on the stars." She remarked, "Where's his telescope? Did he not move it in?"

Hikari explained how the Wizard had sold it so he could beat Marlin in the auction. This of course made the entire room of girls sigh.

"That's so romantic!"

"I wish Gilly was that sweet!"

They chatted for a while until dusk, when the wedding was to begin.

Luna and Candace had made a beautiful dress for Hikari, made from white silk from Hikari's silk worms. Over the white was a dark midnight blue sheer fabric, so when Hikari moved her dress looked like the night sky. On her head was a white veil and she held a bouquet of purple irises.

Outside the church, the entire land of Castanet had gathered to see their marriage. The wedding was simple, just outside the church. Nothing too fancy. Hamilton was in the front of the crowd of people who shaped the aisle, sobbing into Gills shoulder loudly. Perry stood at the end with a nervous looking Wizard, who was wearing a dark blue tail-coat tuxedo with a black shirt and bow tie.

Even the Witch had come out of her home in the forest, she waved at the Wizard and gave him a thumbs up.

Hikari appeared at the end of the aisle, framed by the setting sun, her dress mimicking the darkening sky above. Wizard smiled at her as she made her way down the aisle of eager onlookers, holding out his hand to her. The music, Handel's Hornpipe, played triumphantly.

She took it in a white-gloved hand and stood beside him in front of Perry, who smiled at the couple.

"We are here today, to honor the eternal love of Wizard and Hikari. May we all wish them happiness for as long as they both shall live, and honor this important milestone in their relationship." He turned to the Wizard, "Do you promise to love Hikari always, in sickness and in health?"

The Wizard turned his head to smile at Hikari, "I do."

"Hikari?" Perry continued, closing his little book.

"I do." Hikari replied.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The Wizard leaned in to kiss her, hands holding hers. Their lips barely touched before someone broke through the crowd, stumbling their way onto the aisle.

"Now wait just a moment! That is my wife!"

The crowd gasped as he advanced forward, readying a knife. Hikari froze.

Before her was Marlin, whom everyone thought had left Castanet. He looked disheveled and messy, his work shirt stained, and his hair a big mess. The knife glinted in the fading light of dusk.

Hikari moved in front of Wizard protectively, knowing he was who Marlin wanted first, to get him out of the way.

"Stop it, dear." Marlin sneered, "And come to me. You know I am truly your husband."

Hikari shook her head defiantly, "Leave Marlin, you have no business here."

Marlin dropped his head, but began to laugh, low at first then growing louder and louder. He looked up at her from behind his hair.

"You know I can't do that. I've got business to take care of." he lunged forward at Hikari and the wizard, "I don't care if you get in my way or not."

Hikari kicked Marlin back with a heeled foot, causing the man to stumble back, his knife tearing a bit of Hikari's dress.

The mayor stepped up in front of Marlin, but was knocked aside. The blazing in Marlin's eyes terrified the townsfolk to speechlessness.

Again he lunged, but with more force. Wizard raised a hand, making a mirror, like barrier appear between them. Marlin saw this, but his momentum was too much; he couldn't stop.

The shield deflected him like rain on a tin roof, sending him reeling back. The impact made him fall, forward as the wind was knocked out of him. Arms held out in front of him to break his fall, he collapsed.

Right onto his knife.

The crowd shrieked in horror. On the beautiful Celesta Church grounds, blood had been shed. Marlin was pronounced dead by Jin and Anissa.

Wizard had watched this entire display in a mix of horror and relief, in spite of himself. He had seen many people die, but this was different.

Hikari turned to the Wizard, the initial trauma over after Marlin's body was taken away, "I guess we will never forget this wedding…"

Wizard smiled at her, "I never will forget this…"

He took her hands in his and kissed her.

After the wedding, the newlyweds returned to Hikari's home on Bassoon Ranch, ready for their first night as a couple. Wizard carried Hikari to the bed, setting her down with a soft kiss to the cheek.

Hikari looked up at him, "Now will you tell me your name?"

Wizard smiled, "You will be the only mortal to know… Use it well…"

Hikari nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her.

"Call me Gale…"

**And that's all everyone. Just something I put together. Don't forget to review if you want. **


End file.
